The present invention generally relates to an air conditioning system such as disclosed by co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/379,961 filed July 15, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,347, and more particularly to a control for an air conditioning system of this type.
According to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/379,961, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference an air conditioning system is provided for a preferably air cooled vehicle. Measures are taken with respect to this air conditioning system which rapidly compensate changing warm air temperatures or fluctuations in volume so that a constant temperature exists in a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
This is mainly achieved in that warm air and/or fresh air and/or circulating air, or fresh air or circulating air which is cooled by way of an evaporator of the air conditioning system, together, is guided to at least one blower, is swirled together and mixed in this blower, and the mixed air subsequently, by way of individual outlet ducts, is guided to the passenger compartment. A blow out air temperature sensor arranged behind the blower senses a temperature deviation (.DELTA.T) of the mixed air from a desired temperature and, if necessary, automatically corrects the position of a temperature mixing flap provided in front of the blower.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control of this type for this type of an air conditioning system, particularly in regard to the compensation of fluctuations in volume flow.
Principal advantages of the invention include that fluctuations of the air volume flow passing through the passenger compartment are virtually compensated.
This is mainly achieved by the fact that a control apparatus of the air conditioning system senses a driving speed of the motor vehicle as well as a position of a temperature mixing flap, a rotational speed of a blower, and a switching condition of an electromagnetic clutch of a refrigerant compressor, and determines and adjusts a desired position of a fresh air flap as a function of these influencing variables. The control is also expanded to several important safety and emergency functions which permit a limited operation also in the case of disturbances in individual components of the air conditioning system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.